What! Who Is This Girl Exactly!
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Masamune dihadapkan pada situasi gawat. Namun dengan ide gilanya, ia berhasil lolos dari maut. Namun, bagaimana nasib teman-temannya? Dan sebenarnya siapa yang telah membuat mereka menjadi begini!


Masamune dalam bahaya, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Masamune?

* * *

**HALLOWEEN PARTY AND THE TRAGEDY**

**Fanfiction SENGOKU BASARA © CAPCOM**

**(Chapter 003 - The Moonlight)**

"_Kau ingin mati, bukan…?_" Suara itu makin membuat kepala Masamune berdenyut kencang. Rasanya kepala itu ingin hancur berkeping-keping. Masamune bergetar hebat. Ia tidak bisa menahan tekanan ini lebih lanjut. Dengan pelan namun pasti, ia mulai bangkit dan menenangkan dirinya, lalu mencari asal suara itu.

"_Hey you_, dimana teman-temanku, kau apakan mereka?!" Seru Masamune dengan penuh amarah.

"_Humph, tenang saja…, teman-temanmu sebentar lagi…akan mati…_" Itulah jawaban sang empunya suara.

Kini Masamune sudah naik pitam. Tangannya mengepal dengan kencang. "Hey, dengar, ya, aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami?" Teriak Masamune, kembali dengan penuh amarah.

"_Huh, kalian semua akan mati dalam pengaruh hipnotisku. Malam Halloween ini, adalah waktunya memberikan persembahan kepada dewa kematian…, jadi…, kalianlah yang akan kujadikan…persembahanku…_" Ujar suara itu diikuti gemerisik dedaunan.

"Persembahan?! Jangan bercanda, keluarkan kami dari alam bodohmu ini, _you stupid voice_!" Seru Masamune lagi.

"_Humph, selagi kau belum sadar, hipnotisku akan memakan jiwamu perlahan-lahan…dan kalian akan mati…_" Balas suara itu.

Masamune terdiam. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa sadar dari pengaruh hipnotis ini? Kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat bangun, maka ia akan dijadikan persembahan suara itu. Sesaat kemudian, terbesit ide dikepala Masamune. Dan ia yakin, ide ini akan berhasil.

Masamune mundur beberapa langkah. Setelah itu, ia membalikkan badannya kearah batu nisan didepannya. "HYYYAAAAHHH!" Masamune pun mulai berlari dengan kencang, lurus kearah batu itu.

**DUAAAKKK!**

**WRRUURR~**

Semuanya terasa sangat gelap. Tak lama kemudian, kepala Masamune terasa sangat sakit, namun dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya.

Rupanya ia terbaring ditempat terakhir ia dan teman-temannya berdiri. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya sebentar, lalu memperhatikan sekeliling.

Rupanya teman-temannya sedang terbaring. Namun posisi mereka cukup aneh. Mata mereka membelalak dan tampak seperti orang kena hipnotis. Benar, mereka semua, termasuk Masamune, sudah dihipnotis seseorang.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa lolos dari hipnotisku…" Ujar seseorang tak jauh dari Masamune. Rupanya wanita yang ia temui tadi. Dengan tetap memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap Masamune.

"Jadi….kau orang yang meminta persembahan itu?" Tukas Masamune heran. Perempuan itu hanya diam berdiri. Disampingnya, tampak tangan-tangan hitam yang aneh menjulur keluar dari tanah. Membuat Masamune semakin heran dan bergidik.

"Mungkin kau selamat…tapi teman-temanku…akan mati.." Ujar wanita itu. Tangan-tangan hitam itu tampak gembira mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"_Damnit_, kau akan kukalahkan!" Masamune bangkit berdiri dan mengambil satu katananya. Namun wanita itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Masamune.

"Percuma, malam ini, kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh dunia. Kekuatanku mencapai kekuatan maksimal…" Balasnya.

Masamune menggertakan giginya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang itu. Kehabisan akal, Masamune dengan pasrah menatap langit malam, lalu ia membelalakan mata kirinya.

Bulan purnama yang sangat besar. 10 kali lebih besar dari yang biasanya. Dan langit menjadi sangat terang. Lalu Masamune menatap wanita itu kaget.

Wanita itu menjerit ketakutan. Sontak saja Masamune berdiri kaget dan memerhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba, tangan wanita itu mongering dan mengecil. Wajahnya juga tiba-tiba berkerut seperti nenek tua. Perlahan kulitnya mulai menghilang. Dalam waktu singkat, wanita itu berubah menjadi tengkorak dan tengkorak itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh….kupikir aku akan mati…" Desah seseorang. Rupanya Mitsunari sudah tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis wanita itu. Semuanya juga telah tersadar. Mereka meringis kesakitan dan menatap tengkorak yang masih mencium tanah pekuburan itu.

"Hampir saja kita mati gara-gara wanita aneh itu!" Motochika marah-marah sepanjang jalan pulang. Yang lain mengangguk. "Yang penting kita selamat…berkat bulan raksasa itu.." Ujar Masamune sambil menunjuk bulan purnama yang masih menghiasi langit.

Di malam Halloween ini, hampir saja nyawa mereka terengut. Namun, berkat bulan raksasa itu, kegelapan berhasil dikalahkan. Mereka pun berjalan pulang dituntun cahaya terang bulan purnama itu.

_THE END_

* * *

Wah..., akhirnya selesai juga FF ini. Sebenarnya FF ini berchapter, namun saya ga ngerti caranya =w= hehehe. Comment anda semua sangat saya butuhkan (maklum, member baru disini)

Thnks (_/\_)


End file.
